Birds and the Bees
by StuckOnBTR13
Summary: Thats why birds do it. Bees do it. Even educated flees do it. Takes place when boys are ten. One-shot.


**A/N: **I've had this idea for a while and I'm just now deciding to write it.

Y'all are all probably thinking she has time to write this but she cant update Attention Shoppers? Well like I said I've had this idea for a while and I really wanted to get this out of the way. I've been under a lot of stress lately, so its affected my writing. I'm sorry. I truly am. So to reward you guys I've decided to give you this one-shot.

But don't worry maybe by this week or next week I'll have Attention Shoppers updated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush!

So just enjoy.

* * *

><p>Being ten years old is fun. Ms. Knight had learned that from experience. Calling it the high light of her years. While missing it dearly, she still loves the way her life is now.<p>

Always reminiscing on those days. Remembering how life was simple, nothing to worry about. You always thought boys had cooties, babies came from the stork, Santa Claus was real, and eating your vegetables will make you grow up big and strong.

Jennifer finally figured out around the age ten about to turn eleven (the age Kendall is now) that boys did not have cooties, and where babies did come from. Figuring this out was probably the worst/uncomfortable thing she has ever heard.

'The Birds and the Bees.' Just hearing that made Jennifer shudder. It brings back the time her parents gave her this talk. She remembers it precisely, the covering of her ears, and saying ew almost after every word that was said.

It was very uncomfortable; she promised herself that day that she will never tell her children that horrifying story. Buts that where Jennifer lied to herself. She does need tell her children this. Kendall being the oldest out of the two Jennifer will tell him first, but not right now.

Hopefully she wont have to tell him until three maybe twenty years? That will be long enough for her to think it all through. So then after she tells Kendall, then she can wait ten more years to tell Katie.

Pulling out of her thoughts Jennifer decides its time to get up and start cooking lunch for the boys. Kendall being her own son. James, Carlos and Logan being her son's best friends while also being her other sons. Jennifer loves those boys as if they were her own.

Deciding not to wake Katie up from her nap, means that Jennifer has less to cook.

So already knowing what the four boys want to eat. She pulls out the bag of dinosaur chickens and tater tots. Pours both chicken and tots on to the tray and places them in the oven.

The time it takes to cook all of the boys will be in stomping around looking for anything to munch on. But until then Jennifer still has time to think about things.

All the thinking is how will I tell Kendall the story? Please let it be twenty years from now. Most of all don't let it be as uncomfortable as mine was. It _probably _will though.

"Hey momma!"

Turning around to see her son and his four friends Jennifer smiles. "Hey babies."

"What's for lunch?"

"Well y'all are going to have broccoli, carrots, and milk to drink. Is that okay?" Already knowing the answer Jennifer smiles.

"Ew." She got three responses.

"Yeah." Logan responded.

Looking at Logan, the boys are totally freaked out. You would think they would be used to it by now. Obviously their not.

Laughing, "Well actually I'm cooking your favorite chicken dinosaurs and tater tots."

"Much better." Carlos smiled, "Is that okay with you Logie?"

"Yes it is."

Standing up Jennifer walks over to the oven. Opening it the smell of chicken and tots spread through the air filling the kitchen. You can hear the boys breathe in the food. She's surprised that she cant hear their stomachs.

Reaching up onto the counter, Jennifer grabbed the oven mitt to put on her so she wont burn herself while getting the food out. Grabbing the food with the hand that has the oven mitt on, she places the tray on the top of the oven.

Looking up into the cabinets, Jennifer grabs four paper plates and four cups. She can hear the endless chatter of the boys behind her.

Turning around she found the four of them sitting down in their respected seats waiting to be served. The boys didn't let her bother their conversation, they kept going at it.

She placed the plates and cups in front of them. Walking to the fridge she grabbed the pitcher of tea, and poured each boy a respected amount. Now for the final thing, food. It should be cooled down by now for them to eat with out burning their selves. Each boy getting five nuggets and six tots, and a little squirt of ketchup. (Except for Carlos who was scared of ketchup)

"Thank you." Was the response to every boy.

"Your welcome sweethearts." Sitting in the closest empty chair Jennifer watched the boys.

After watching for about three minutes Jennifer received a question. "Momma where do babies come from?"

Oh my goodness. Why now, I thought I said twenty years from now. It hasn't even been a hour.

"Uh…"

"And momma Knight we know they don't come from the stork. We want the truth." James bangs his fist on the table like a judge would a gavel.

"Um…"

"Momma we really want to know. The four of us are always getting teased because we don't know where they come from. Its embarrassing." Kendall and the rest of them pout.

Its now or never Jennifer.

"How about you boys eat first then we'll talk about it in the living room."

"Okay." While the boys ate, Jennifer was pondering on what to say. Should she say what her parents told her? Or should she put it in a different way? Oh God… What to do?

Since the boys were so interested to know all the facts, they ate like they never ate before. Almost as if they haven't eaten in years. Which made this no better on Jennifer.

Once the boys were done they threw away their plates, and placed their cups in the sink. For Jennifer to wash later.

"Come on momma where done." Latching onto Ms. Knight Kendall dragged her into the living room so she could began the story that she so desperately didn't want to tell.

Right across from Jennifer the boys sat up straight so all eyes on her. Making her even more nervous then she already was. Usually in this kind of situation it's the kids who are nervous not the parent.

"Were ready momma Knight." Logan said.

"Okay…" Just sitting there staring at the boys Jennifer began to panic inside.

"Hello…Anybody there?" Carlos waved his hand back and forth in front of her face.

"Yeah. Um well boys…It all begins when a women and a man fall in love." Jennifer started out good.

"Do you have to be in love?" James asked.

_No. _"Yes."

"Well I cant wait to be in love." James sighed dreamily.

"Um anyways when the man and woman are in love… they do certain things."

"What certain things?" Kendall questioned.

"Oh how do I put this?" Jennifer whispered to herself, "James, Carlos or Logan does your parents ever tell you not to disturb them when they go in their room?"

"All the time." Logan pipes in.

"Okay." Were finally getting somewhere.

"I hear mommy screaming every time, I think she's hurt so I try and go and help. But the doors always locked And when I ask her if she was hurt, she always says 'I'm definitely not hurt'." Oh poor child.

"Well she's right."

"Then why is Logan's mom screaming?" Carlos asked.

"She's screaming…because it feels good. You know when your on a roller coaster and you scream?" Jennifer somehow interprets this into something they have experienced.

"Yeah." They all nod.

"Its kind of like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jennifer's fingers start playing with the fabric of the couch.

"So what are the certain things that they are doing?" Kendall asked again.

"Umm..well…they are making a baby."

"A baby?" Kendall questions.

"Yes sweetie a baby."

Jennifer looks at all four of their faces. She sees confusion, and interest. Okay its time to get deep into this.

"Alright boys to make a baby I said you need a man and a female that are in love. Right?"

"Yes."

"So that means you should be married before you even decided to make a baby."

"Okay."

"You boys do know what a penis is right?"

"Yes ma'm. That's the thing in between our legs." Logan pointed to his pants.

"Alright well only boys have those. So that means a girl has something else."

"What do they have?" Carlos asked.

"….Its called a vagina, a vagina is the private part of the female its in between the girls legs. Just like how you boys' penis is your private part."

The boys nodded. I was hoping they would be grossed out by now and stop me.

"Well you know how we said that when your parents tell you not to disturb them, they are doing a thing called sex."

The boys looked grossed out, so far.

"So since a boy has a penis and a girl has a vagina the penis enters the vagina…"

"Oh wow wow wow mom!" Kendall screams.

"Yes?"

"I think that's enough." James, Carlos, and Logan all bob their heads up and down really fast. Obviously grossed out. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned their parents.

"I thought you guys wanted to know?"

"Well just wait till middle school to learn all this stuff." The boys got up from the couch quite hastily.

"Well there's a lot more to talk about."

"Um no thanks mom, bye!" They all ran out the front door.

Wow that was very uncomfortable and awkward. Hope I don't have to do that again for a while.

* * *

><p>AN:

**Was this confusing? And I definitely know that the description of sex and all that was messed up. I honestly don't know how to write it into words. I tried research didn't help me what so ever. **

**SHOULD I DELETE THIS OR LEAVE IT? I honestly don't know.**

But even though I don't think this was amazing. I still hope you liked it?


End file.
